


It Was Back During the War...

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Empire, F/M, Fluff, TCW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Rex recalls his younger years with Ahsoka, at the request of Ezra Bridger.





	It Was Back During the War...

_REXSOKA WEEK 17 - DAY 1 2017_

**It Was Back During the War…**

Word Count: 860

Era: TCW/Empire

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

“Well, she was fourteen and cocky. I’d been feeding off my ego for a few weeks by this point in time and she was on my last nerve. Skywalker wasn’t doing anything to manage her recklessness yet. I decided I’d give her a hint or two,” Rex answered.

“What’d you do?”

He scratched his beard, “Ah, I just went up to her and told it to her straight. I said, ‘Look littl’un you gotta stop putting yourself into the line of fire. Get off the field or get with the program.’ I was harsh on her, I’ll say that. It retained with her though, sort of.”

The boy in front of him hummed, “I can’t see Ahsoka that way.”

“Oh you two would’ve gotten along.”

“What happened after that?”

A smile spread onto the clone captain’s face, “Ha, she pulled me right in with her. I was just as evasive of the rules as she might’ve been. Only difference between us is that Skywalker never caught me, only her. I stuck up for her when she wasn’t around to hear. But, I mean, she was the only kid. I was the right hand man. I felt it was my duty to get onto her level while also keeping the men on their respective levels. I was ‘Captain Rex: most uptight clone captain’ less and less after her.”

Ezra folded his arms across his chest and leaned forward, “Just look at her now.”

“Yeah.”

“She grew up. She still had a smart mouth, but she was better on the field; less impulsive and more wise. I’d say she was turning into me. She was a fine Commander. The men didn’t mock her and I rarely had to keep her in check. She was to become a General,” Rex went on. “She still would get us into stuff. It was less of the silly shenanigans and more mature shenanigans one might say. We’d get blasted off of the GAR Intel stuff. I’m surprised the General never found out.”

“No way you and Ahsoka did that! Haha, I just can’t put those two images together. You were closer to her age then weren’t you? I don’t mean that in a rude way, I was just wondering if一”

Rex cut Ezra off before he could continue, “I was, yeah. I was only a bit older than her. You know I’ll always technically be younger, but yeah. We got along well, her and I. She was the wild one and I was always more reserved, naturally. I had to be. But when it was just the two of us I was wild too. I had become more unorthodox on the field as she became more smart. It’s like we switched roles or something. I mean, how you know her, that was me. And the way you know me, well, that was her.”

The young jedi nodded, “Oh, wow. It sounds so much different, the time before the Empire I mean. It’s all I’ve ever really known. Was I like her in any way? Despite the times?”

“Oh definitely. There’s no doubt in my mind that you and Ahsoka were the same. Both cocky and arrogant at times. She wasn’t afraid to act out of orders. You remind me of a boy she was once interested in, Lux Bonteri. You look like a more rugged version of him.”

Ezra looked shocked, “Interested in? I thought the jedi weren’t allowed to be in love.”

Rex cleared his throat, “They weren’t. I’d hardly say Ahsoka was in love with the Bonteri kid, but I could see there was something. Anyhow, the feeling was never mutual. Besides, she’s always followed the Code as well as her master did, maybe even a little better. I did, however, know a clone that loved her.”

“Really? I thought that the clones couldn’t partake in any of that either.”

“Haha, well, not necessarily. Many a brother took full advantage of that loose rule when they weren’t on call. This particular clone, though, Ahsoka knew about. They got into a lot of trouble, not the kind they ever got caught for. I think Skywalker always knew though. She was this clone’s commander. They were both underneath Skywalker. It was some kind of tough act, I bet on it,” Rex shook his head.

Ezra furrowed his brows, “Well what happened to them? After the war ended?”

“The war never ended. The clone war turned into the war we are fighting today.”

“But what happened to Ahsoka and the clone?”

The old clone closed his eyes for a beat, “They got separated. She was freshly knighted and an acting General commissioned on Mandalore. She and her men defeated Maul and the Empire rose to power. I’ll never forget that day.”

“Ahsoka defeated Maul. I wondered why he referred to her as Lady Tano.”

Rex got up to leave, “She did. It was the best battle we’d ever fought.”

“Wait, Rex. You were the clone, weren’t you? The one who loved Ahsoka?”

“I still am.”


End file.
